Irritating a Certain Girl
by m0rbidity
Summary: Travis is up to his usual tricks and pranking a certain daughter of Demeter. I'm not good at summaries, so read and review!
1. Snakes and Snow

It was winter. I had to stay at camp for the winter and I had to deal with people. The most annoying person at camp EVER was Travis Stoll. It was the same thing every week. He pranks me/ my cabin, I get mad at him, and I yell at him. Then it repeats again and again. I was going to kill Travis one day. You know how people put fake rubber snakes in a person's bed to scare the life out of them? Well, the last time Travis pranked our cabin was yesterday. Instead of putting fake snakes, he put real live snakes in the beds in my cabin. So when we got ready to get into bed, this is what happened:

"Hey, Katie. What would you do if you found a snake in your bed?" My 13 year old half brother Ryan asked me. I frowned as I stepped into my cabin. "My thoughts would automatically say that Travis Stoll did it and I would go over there right now to chop his head off," I said thoughtfully.

Ryan nodded. "It's good you said that because…" Ryan held up a slithering snake. It hissed and wiggled. I let out an ear piercing scream. "Miranda! Check the rest of the beds if there are any more of these snakes!" I ordered. Ryan found an old pillowcase and dumped the snake it in. "There's a snake in every bed," Miranda reported. I was fuming. "Ryan, you and Miranda collect all the snakes and put them in that bag. I'm going over the Hermes cabin to smack some sense into Travis," I instructed. I stomped to the Hermes cabin and banged on their door loudly. I could hear the kids laughing inside and then go quiet. "TRAVIS STOLL! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" I shrieked. I heard Connor snicker, "You are so dead." Then, I heard a pained sound. "OW!" someone yelled. "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, YOUR CABIN WILL SPEND THE NEXT WEEK FIXING YOUR DOOR!" I yelled. There was a loud argument and then Travis opened the door. He left the door wide open. The Hermes campers were sitting, all laughing quietly at what was the outcome.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" he said meekly. I glared at him. "I KNOW YOU PUT THE SNAKES IN MY CABIN!" I shouted. Travis grinned. "Genius, right?" he asked, proud. Before I knew it, my hand had left a red print on his face. We heard a collective gasp from the Hermes cabin. "OW!" Travis complained. "RYAN!" I yelled. Ryan came out of the Demeter cabin, holding a pillowcase far from him as possible. "You got all of them?" I asked. Ryan nodded and handed the case towards me. I heard the snakes hissing in it. Ryan headed back to my cabin.

Travis held out his hands. "What's in that bag?" he asked warily. I plopped the bag in his hands. "YOU are going to dispose of all these snakes," I said casually. I turned around and started walking away. "Oh, you better hurry. I think they're getting hungry," I called over my shoulder. Travis yelped tossed the bag on the floor. The snakes started sliding out. "TRAVIS! YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN THAT UP NOW!" Connor shrieked from the cabin. I stood there, laughing as Travis nudged the snake back in to the bag with his foot. "Ew," he muttered. "Connor, pass me a broom," Travis called. A broom was thrown to Travis. He didn't catch it, so it knocked him on his forehead. "OW! THAT HURT!" Travis shouted.

I heard sniggering from the cabin. Travis pushed the snakes back into the bag and picked the bag up. He went to the forest where he eventually let them go. I went back to my cabin, where I high-fived my bunkmates. "I outsmart Stoll again!" I cheered. I went to sleep with ease. The next morning, a huge snowball sailed through my cabin window. It was snowing the next morning. The whole camp was covered white.

"MORNING GARDENER!" Travis yelled. I yanked my pillow over my head. "GO AWAY STOLL!" I yelled. He responded to that by launching another snowball at our cabin.

"Oh, it's on now," I muttered. I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and pulled on some new clothes. I put my blue parka on, my gloves and my brown boots. "TRAVIS!" I accused. Travis grinned at me mischievously. "A challenge?" Travis bet.

"How will it end?" I challenged. "The first one to get hit in the face with a snowball loses. Loser has to kiss the winner," Travis explained. I frowned but said, "DEAL!" I confirmed, shaking his hand. We both stood at a far distance. "Ready, set, go!" Travis called. We both made snowballs and launched them. Travis was known for making huge snowballs, but I was known for better aim. Travis threw his first snowball and I ducked it. I hurled a snowball in return. Travis got hit in the stomach. "Nice shot!" Travis called, flinging another one. It hit me on my shoulder.

I made a pile of snowballs. I threw two at a time so he wouldn't have time to dodge both of them. One of them hit him in the stomach and the other one sailed over his head as he ducked. I cursed and tossed two more. It missed as Travis ran around, shrieking like a girl and dodging it. Travis copied my idea and threw two snowballs at the same time. I ducked the first snowball he hurled but when I stood back up, I got a face full of coldness.

Travis laughed on the other side. "I win, Katie. Pay up," Travis bragged. Thinking about the challenge, Travis never required to kiss the winner on the lips. So I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Travis looked at me unhappily. "You never required that the loser has to kiss the winner on the lips," I pointed out. Travis grumbled something but said, "I still win." I smiled slightly. "Wait one second," I replied, picking up one more snowball.

Travis's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked. I tilted my head. "This," I stated. I lobbed the snowball at his face. Travis blinked. "That's cold," he muttered. I skipped back into my cabin where I took my parka, gloves and boots off. I collapsed back onto my bed. Score two points for Katie and zero for Travis. I couldn't help from grinning stupidly, not because I had beaten Travis twice.

Katie had tricked me again. I growled in annoyance as I fell into my bed. Connor leaned over his top bunk to peer at me. "Lemme guess. Gardener outsmarted you again," Connor laughed. I wished that I had saved a snowball to throw at Connor.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "I won, but she cheated with the outcome," I explained. Connor waited for what happened. "The loser kisses the winner. I won but apparently when I said the loser kisses the winner, I forgot to say that the loser has to kiss the winner on the lips."

Connor chuckled. "You should to talk to Annabeth before a bet," Connor said thoughtfully. "That's actually a good idea," I said softly. Then, the conch shell sounded. "Bet her again later," Connor replied. I got out of bed. It was a bad idea. Connor happened to jump off his bed and crashed on top of me. "OW!" we both complained. "Nice way to wake the rest of the cabin up," my half-sister Arianna grumbled.

"Just hurry up and get ready," I ordered. They all charged towards the bathroom but Connor squeezed in before them. They all complained loudly as Connor slammed the door closed.

"Really?" I heard a girl say. I turned around. Katie was laughing with Miranda while leading her cabin to breakfast. "Yeah, I can't believe. But isn't it always like that? He never thinks it through!" I automatically knew they were talking about how Katie tricked me. "CONNOR! HURRY UP!" I shouted. There was a loud crash inside the bathroom. Then, the door swung open. The campers tackled each other trying to get in. I sighed. We had to take about ten more minutes before everyone was ready. When they were finally ready, I led them towards the pavilion for breakfast. I glanced over at the Demeter table (NO! NOT ON PURPOSE!) to find Katie looking pissed off. Her green eyes seemed to shoot sparks. The only times Katie seemed mad was when I pranked her, but I haven't pranked her since last night and this morning, she was in a good mood during our snowball fight. I was going to find out what happened, no matter what it takes.


	2. Easter Chocolate Bunnies!

**Attention! For the ones that reviewed and read this story, yesterday, or earlier today before this moment, I made a mistake. THIS was supposed to be chapter 2, I got confused when I read over my story and recognized my mistake. Sorry! So start again! **

**-Ekatia217**

"Travis Stoll!" I yelled, marching up to him. Travis looked up from his marble bust of Hermes, which looked pretty terrible. His mischievous grin was plastered across his face. "Yes?" he said innocently. I sighed. "I know you took my hat!" I demanded. Travis laughed, "No, I didn't." I punched his arm. "Give it back!" I hissed.

"I bet that I could beat you if we raced from the forest to the lake," Travis challenged. Classic Travis, always betting against people. "What's the outcome?" I asked warily. Travis thought for a second, which was longer than most times. "You win, I'll give you your hat back," Travis began. "AHA! You just admitted that you took my hat," I said triumphantly. Travis looked the slightest bit unnerved. "I win, and you give me 10 drachmas," Travis finished. Travis was going to be dead in about a few minutes.

I automatically knew there was no way I was going to win this. Travis was the son of Hermes, the fastest god there is. And I had seen him run. Then, an idea slowly started forming in my head. "Sure, tomorrow after breakfast." Travis laughed. "I'm so going to win!" he boasted.

I walked away, a impish grin on my lips. "We'll see, we'll see," I murmured. I went to find Annabeth as soon as I could. I found her tutoring a bunch of campers in her afternoon Greek class. "Can I talk to you for a while?" I asked. Annabeth smiled apologetically at her class. "I need your help. I made a bet against Travis that I can race him from the forest to the lake and win." Annabeth gave me a look that said _YOU MADE A BET AGAINST TRAVIS? _"There's no way I can beat him and I need to ask you if there are any shortcuts from the forest to the lake," I finished. Annabeth pushed me towards her cabin. She opened a drawer, which was filled with maps.

"Do you think it would be wrong of me to cheat on this?" I asked softly. Annabeth laughed. "Did Travis say anything about shortcuts?" I shook my head. Annabeth rummaged through her drawer. "Then I don't care!" Annabeth snickered. She pulled out a new map. It was a map of Camp Half Blood. "Here is the main route from the forest to the lake," Annabeth explained, tracing a line from the forest to the lake, which seemed really far away. "The shortest way to the lake from the forest is right through these trees. Come on, I'll show you where it is," Annabeth finished, leading me to the forest.

She held the map up and identified the trees. "Here it is. Cut through these oak trees here and the lake should only be about a hundred yards away," Annabeth confirmed. I brushed the oak trees apart and peered down the road. The lake shimmered in the distance. "Thanks so much Annabeth!" I gave her a hug. Annabeth laughed, "I would love to see Travis's expression when he sees that he lost. Take a picture please!" I laughed along with her. "Done deal."

The next morning, during breakfast, I was glancing at the Hermes table. Travis seemed to be in a good mood, probably telling Connor how I was going to kiss him when I lost the race. I looked over at the Athena table, where Annabeth winked at me. I nodded. I made sure I was full before I ran out of energy during the race. I made sure that my camera was in my pocket. When the conch shell blew, I went to meet Travis in the forest. "Ready, set, go!" Connor yelled, refereeing. Connor began running towards the lake before us so he could see who won. I let Travis start before I did so he couldn't see where I was going. I broke through the oak trees and ran towards the lake. I was there in less than two minutes. Connor was standing there stunned. "KATIE?" he yelled. I shushed him. I pulled my camera out. When Travis came running up to the lake, he had a priceless look on his face. I snapped my camera, laughing.

Travis gaped at me and Connor. "Hey! She was here before you. She won," Connor snickered. Travis cursed. Travis muttered something underneath his breath. "Fine, I'll get your hat," he muttered, running off towards his cabin. Connor stared at me. "You are the last person I would count on cheating" Connor remarked. I made a face at him. Travis came running towards me with my hat. "Thank you," I sniffed, placing my hat back on my head. "You look cute with that," Travis commented. I blushed and stepped closer to Travis. "The next time you steal something from my cabin, you won't be so lucky. I can face you on my own or find an Ares camper," I threatened.

Travis went pale and cursed. I walked away, smiling stupidly. I stopped by the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened the door, grinning. "Did you get it?" she asked. I nodded, barely able to hold in my laughter. I pulled camera out of my pocket. I clicked the most recent picture, Travis looking like a little boy that just saw puke for the first time. Annabeth burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm definitely keeping this on!" she exclaimed, running inside her cabin. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around, finding a peeved Travis tapping his foot.

"You cheated," he accused. I smiled sweetly at him. "You never said we could take a shortcut, did you? And you didn't require a specific path we had to take, just from the forest to the lake," I said cheerfully. Travis frowned, "Fine." Travis got a mischievous look on his face again, as if we didn't have enough pranks to deal with already.

"I'm warning you. Don't ever prank me or my cabin again unless you want an injury that could trap you in the infirmary for a month," I dared him. Travis stuck his tongue out at me, real mature, and sauntered away.

It was after lunch when my cabin went crazy. I had just finished lunch, surprised that Travis wasn't at his table, not that I cared or noticed. My half-sister Quinn Daniels ran up to me, looking worried. "OUR CABIN!" she shrieked. Wide eyed, we ran to our cabin, where a bunch of campers were gawking at it. There were chocolate bunnies covering our whole roof. "Happy Easter!" someone yelled. Then, it dawned on me why Travis wasn't at lunch. I heard Travis and Connor laughing standing with the crowd in front of my cabin. "TRAVIS STOLL!" I shrieked, losing my temper. I heard Travis say, "Oh, crap."

I stomped up to him. "Don't take your anger out on the ground!" Connor called. I glared at him. "Right, thank you. So I can take all my anger out on Travis!" I said in a false cheery voice. Travis glared at Connor who snickered quietly. "MARIA!" I yelled. A girl with long black hair ran up to me. "I'll clean it up," she promised before I could say anything. She waved her hand and the chocolate bunnies disappeared. "Aw…" Travis and Connor whined. I whirled around, anger blazing in my eyes. "You have five seconds to run before I take Clarisse's spear and run it through you," I said slowly. Travis backed away slowly and ran. Connor was still there, laughing.

"You too!" I snapped. Connor's laughed faded weakly. And then, he was gone in a flash. I concentrated hard and raised my hand from the ground. Poison ivy grew around my cabin like a fence. I walked up to Clarisse, who was cackling at the chocolate bunnies that were on my roof. "Can I borrow your spear to run Travis through?" I asked. Clarisse chuckled, "No can do. That was one of his greatest pranks ever!"

I stomped inside my cabin. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. I picked up my sword and headed outside. I went to the swordplay arena and stabbed at it violently. I felt my anger slowly fading away. And then, it was back. "You know, you could try taking all your anger out on a real person besides a dummy," I heard Travis say behind me. I ignored him and continued slicing the dummy into pieces. I slashed my sword around and the dummy exploded into two pieces. "Ok…forget what I said," Travis said meekly. I turned around, sighing. I didn't want to argue again. "Travis, just leave me alone!" I begged, sitting on the bench, twirling my sword around. Travis chuckled lightly. He sat next to me on the bench. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid pranks," I said, ignoring the fact that he was sitting so close to me.

"I'm not pranking anyone right now," Travis assured. I laughed softly, "Apparently because if you were, campers would be running around screaming bloody murder!" Travis rolled his eyes. "Not bloody murder, just screaming." I sighed.

"It was sarcasm!" I tried to explain. Travis wasn't listening; he was just stabbing dummies. Travis was quiet for a while. "So, I was wondering, if, um, you'd…" Travis stammered. "TRAVIS!" Connor yelled from the distance. Travis looked annoyed. I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Travis shook his head, a little disappointed. "TRAVIS!" Connor yelled again. "It's ok. Never mind," he mumbled, running off towards Connor at a speed that was too fast for most people. I got up and continued stabbing the rest of the dummies. Then, a bunch of Aphrodite girls came around, passing out pink flyers. I randomly took one before I knew it. I looked at the flyer. It said:

4th of July Fireworks! Ask your girlfriend/boyfriend out!

I sighed. I went back to my cabin. I sat at my desk, which was covered with plants. I pulled open my desk drawer and pulled out a bunch of nature colored markers. I was lost in thought. I wrote my name on the top of the flyer. I wanted a certain boy to ask me to the fireworks. But I knew there was no way he would ask me. Angry, I crumpled the paper up and threw it at the garbage can. I threw it too far and it went outside my poison ivy fence. I was so bummed out that I didn't even bother picking it up. I waved my hand over my unplanted pots of dirt and a fresh lily grew from it. My cabin was eerily quiet. I could hear the sound of yelling of campers training in the distance. I put my head down on my table. "Katie? What are you doing in here?" Quinn asked, edging her way past the poison ivy fence.

"Nothing. I don't feel like going to training today," I replied tonelessly. Quinn smiled like she understood my situation. "You want someone to ask you to the fireworks right?" Quinn guessed. I groaned. "I'm guessing you want Travis Stoll from Hermes to ask you," Quinn finished. I felt heat moving up to my cheeks. I stood up. "No!" I protested, embarrassed. Quinn laughed softly. "Don't deny it," she replied. I sighed. Wasn't there anyone that was normal out here? I wanted to yell.

"Never mind, you know what? I'm going to archery," I remarked, going to the archery area.


	3. Going Home?

I was peeved off at Connor. I was just about to ask Katie out to the fireworks. "CONNOR!" I yelled. There was a dangerous edge to my voice. Connor shrank back from the anger in my voice a little. "What was so important?" I asked, trying to get rid of my anger.

"Jeez, you sound like Katie now. Anyways, there's this Aphrodite girl that you like…hmm, what's her name? Oh, yeah! Jasmine Pierre, she wanted to know if you want to go to the fireworks with her," Connor blabbered. Now, I was at crossroads. Jasmine was probably the hottest girl at camp. But I had a massive crush on Katie.

"Um, tell her I'll give her an answer later," I didn't want to give an answer yet. Connor gave me a shocked look. "JASMINE IS THE HOTTEST GIRL AT CAMP AND YOU WANT TO TELL HER YOU DON'T KNOW YET?" Connor shouted. I punched Connor in the stomach. "Shut up! I want to ask another girl out!" I hissed. Connor snickered, "Katie, of course." I punched Connor again. Connor shrugged. "I dunno why Jasmine didn't ask me out. We look the same," Connor muttered. I laughed. "Cuz I'm awesomer and better looking than you," I answered. We headed past the Demeter's cabin, where an Aphrodite fireworks flyer was crumpled up. I picked it up and un-crumpled it. Katie's neat handwriting was printed on the top of the flyer. Since it was crumpled up and thrown outside her cabin, she was either depressed that no one asked her or she wasn't going.

"Looks like Katie's not going. Ask her!" Connor said in a singsong voice. I punched Connor one more time. "Ow," Connor muttered. I heard a loud argument in the distance. We peered over at the archery practice. Some older girl was shouting at Katie and Katie was yelling back at her furiously. I caught on part of the conversation. Katie claimed that the older girl, who was Jenny, pushed her and caused her to mess up her shot. Jenny declared that Katie had pusher _her _and was blaming her that she had pushed her.

Katie looked as angry as when she found out that I had put chocolate Easter bunnies on her cabin roof top. "YOU KNOW, I'M GLAD THAT TRAVIS PUT EASTER BUNNIES ON YOUR ROOF!" Jenny shouted. Katie looked so livid I thought she was going to slap that Jenny girl. But she didn't. She glared at Jenny and ran far away.

"I thought I would never see Gardener that mad besides from our prank," Connor commented. "We should find her, and make sure she's ok, you know?" I rambled. Connor shook his head. "Alright, fine!" We found her in the forest, right near the river.

We heard a soft sobbing sound. "No, Dad, can I please come home?" we heard Katie's voice cry. "Katie, dear, I… I don't know. I would love for you to come home!" Katie's dad from the Iris message answered. My mouth felt dry. Katie wanted to quit camp in the middle of summer. I took a step back. I accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. "Gotta go, Dad. Love you!" Katie said, swiping her hand through the Iris message.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, tears staining her face. She turned away, back to the river. She stared into the water. "Just wanted to check on you," I replied, "So, you're leaving?" Katie stared into the water some more. "I guess so. I'm not going to have any fun here. It's not like I will go to the fireworks. So I might as well just go," Katie remarked, depressed. Tears fell into the river, causing ripples. "I guess I'll see you guys next summer," Katie finished. She went back to her cabin, throwing a pile of clothes into a bag. I didn't want to risk getting poison ivy all over me, so I tapped Miranda when she was passing by. "Can you convince Katie into staying here? She wants to leave," I begged her. Miranda's eyes flew open in shock. "Ok!" she replied. She went inside the cabin. Connor went to the back of the cabin to hear what they were saying. Connor was back in a few minutes and judging from the look on his face, it probably wasn't a very convincible conversation. "Well, Miranda tried to tell her to stay and Katie said that she had no reason to stay. Then Miranda said that Katie should stay at least until the summer is over. Katie said that she's just going to get into arguments and if she went home, she would have more fun. So Miranda made her promise if someone asked her to the fireworks, she would have to stay the whole summer. Katie wasn't happy but she agreed to it," Connor was out of breath when he finished the very long conversation.

I sighed with relief. "So are you going to ask her?" Connor asked, still gasping for breath. I shrugged. "Anything to keep her from leaving."

Miranda made a shooing motion towards us to let us know that Katie was coming. We both ran as fast as we can, and we collided with Percy and Annabeth. We landed in a heap of arms and legs. "OW!" Annabeth complained. "Curse you Percy and your invulnerability!" Annabeth muttered. Percy laughed and helped all of us up. "Hey, do you know what happened to Katie? She looked really upset," Annabeth asked, brushing dirt from her shirt.

"Yeah, she was about to leave camp, but Miranda made her promise that if someone asked her out to the fireworks, she would have to stay for the whole summer," Connor explained. Percy, Annabeth and Connor all looked at me. "What?" I said defensively.

"Ask her out!" They all yelled. I face palmed. "Why does everyone want me to ask her out?" I demanded. "Cuz you like her. Everyone knows that you prank her cabin the most because you want to get her attention," Percy said logically. "Why can't Connor ask her out?" I whined.

"Because," Connor replied. "Great answer!" I said sarcastically. Percy sighed, exasperated. "I'll find out who asks her!" I glanced at Connor warily. This could not be good. "On the meantime, why don't you two go prank somebody else?" Annabeth waved her hand airily. We started walking away from them.

Connor immediately jumped into a new prank he had been planning about a week ago. It sounded great; you know how those Apollo kids always have perfect aim? Connor was planning to curse their arrows, or basketballs, so that they won't have a perfect shot for the rest of the week. They would be so pissed off.

"One problem, we don't know how to curse their stuff," I corrected. Connor snapped his fingers. "Easy. I'll go ask some of the Hecate campers, duh," Connor explained it like it was simple stuff. It actually was, but my heart wasn't in it. I was staring off into space, which was rarely like me, since I had ADHD. I didn't realize Connor was literally yelling my name in my ear before he slapped me on my arm. "WHAT?" I said loudly. Connor stepped away, afraid I was going to punch him again, which I was ready to do any day.

"Would you be mad if Percy picked me to ask Katie out?" Connor asked honestly. That idea did bother me, but I decided not to show that. "Nah, it's cool," I lied. Connor looked at me skeptically. Well, what do you expect? Children of Hermes were born to lie!

"You're lying," Connor pointed out. We were near the lake now. "No, I'm not, and you say that it bothers me one more time, I will push you into the water," I added. Connor shook his head, grinning. "Yes it does bother you," he contradicted. I pushed him towards the lake. Connor managed not to fall in for a few seconds, but he lost him balance on the edge. So he fell in with a huge splash. "Travis!" Connor complained. "'Travis!'" I mimicked Connor in a baby voice. "Travis!" Percy yelled. I turned around. "Travis, you're asking Katie to the fireworks," Percy confirmed. Connor groaned, "So I asked him all those questions and fell into the lake for no reason!"

Percy laughed. "Yeah, about that…" Then, a huge wave crashed on top of Connor. Connor came up, sputtering water out of his mouth. "PERCY!" he yelled. I giggled. "You should leave now before she starts pranking you," I warned. Connor stepped out of the lake, dripping wet. "You look nice," I said sarcastically. Connor growled and stomped to our cabin, where he changed his sopping wet clothes into dry ones. He tossed the wet clothes onto my bunk. "Dude! I don't wanna sleep on your wet clothes!" I complained, tossing his clothes onto his bed.

"Yeah, I don't care," Connor shrugged, yanking on a new shirt. "No, Miranda. If someone doesn't ask me by July 2nd, I'm going home!" Katie and Miranda walked by our cabin, still arguing. Connor laughed. "Dude, its June 30th! Ask her before no one else does and she goes home!" I didn't want to ask her now, with her in a pissed off mood. She'd probably slice my head off. "Later," I said absentmindedly. "Anyways, I'm going to archery now," I made an excuse to get out of the cabin. Connor shrugged and headed to the rock climbing, which was now pouring with lava.

That girl, Jenny, was still there, arguing with another camper. I ignored her and picked up a bow and an arrow. I let the arrow fly. I completely missed. "OW!" a wood nymph complained. Apparently, my arrow had hit a wood nymph. She did not look happy. She was yelling some choice words at me in Greek. "Sorry!" I called. The wood nymph glared at me and melted back into her tree. "You do not want to get her any madder," Someone remarked from behind me. I turned around to find Annabeth. She was watching the fight between Jenny and… was that Arielle?

"What's her problem?" I asked lowly. Annabeth lowered her voice so Jenny didn't hear what she was saying. "This morning, she woke up behind, making her cabin late for breakfast, so Clarisse appointed her to garbage patrol and she got mad at Clarisse She said it wasn't her fault that she woke up late and they got into a huge fight," Annabeth explained. I shook my head. "I don't blame Clarisse this time," I stated.

"Anyways, tonight's Capture the Flag. You're with Athena, Dionysus, Hecate, Poseidon, and a bunch more. You'll find out the rest tonight," Annabeth reminded. I was hoping Demeter was going to be on our team. "And no, Demeter's cabin is not on your team," Annabeth added as if reading my mind.

"I didn't ask if Demeter was on our team," I protested. Annabeth smiled. "You didn't have to say it. The whole camp knows you like her," Annabeth said.


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Hello! Ekatia217 here...well, who else would it be? Anyways, for those of you that read my story- Irritating A Certain Girl, and you didn't read the note from Daughter of Poseidon, I forgot to mention one thing. **

**I'm not going to be adding anymore chapters until, probably, around the time school's going to end in New York, so around June 20th or something. I have finals next week and I'm freaking out so I have to study. As much as I want to be on fanfiction, I can't. I know, I want to write more chapters but anyways, I have writer's block, so either way, I can't have more chapters. Sorry guys, but since I'm not writing anything on the laptop, I am drafting some more Tratie and a Kane Crossover story. So be prepared for more stories. **

**Oh, and my friend is starting the Cahill Tricks again, so around the end of June, there's gonna be a lot more chapters.**

**Ciao! -Ekatia217  
><strong>


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hello people of the earth! I am back from my finals and I have some good and bad news.**

**Which one you want first? Ok, I'll start with the bad news. The bad news is that my friend Tatiana is no longer continuing Cahill Tricks. She has some... issues to take care of. **

**Good news is- I am writing the next few chapters of the every story that I'm writing. BUT! But, don't be upset with me if I take a long time to upload it. It's summer and I need a break from seeing words. Seriously, if I keep writing and typing and reading, I will be seeing evil letters flying around in my sleep to attack me :) JK, but like I promised, I will upload the chapters, not just at the moment. **

**Later!  
><strong>


	6. Another AN Sorry, Please Read

**Just a (very) long author's note.**

**First thing's first.  
>Yes, I am working on the stories. Just got a lot of projects to focus on. I'm in the middle of working on Daughter of Poseidon and Unexpected Help.<strong>

**Second thing, I have a figment account. (Website is figment dot com) I put a couple of stories up, and my two recent stories are "The River" and "Because of Her." I wanted people to read them, and I'm not allowed to advertise on Figment, so I was telling most of my friends to read it, but only about a few of them read them. I'm desperate for people to read it. So, I'm asking for the readers of my stories on FF to read them. I'd really appreciate it. It's not much. Each story takes about 5-10 minutes to read. I would really like it if you read it and hearted it. You'll understand what heart is when you go to the website. But in order for you to heart it, you need to create an account. If you have a Twitter or a Facebook, you could use those but you need to confirm it anyways. The link to my stories are listed below.**

**figment (dot) com /books/145467 -This one is The River, which is based on Greek mythology. **

**figment (dot) com /books/145382 -This one is Because of Her, which is a story about...well, there's a summary attached there. **

**Ok, hmm, am I forgetting anything?**

**Virtual cookies to go around to anyone who reads and hearts my stories. **

**I will update my FF stories in about a week, so don't panic. I won't take a whole month. **

**I think that's all...oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, look up Ekatia217**

**PM me if you have questions. I'll answer. **

**Later**

**~Vicki (Yes, this is my real name)  
><strong>


	7. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Another author's note and I'm so sorry! But this is so important!  
><strong>

**This only applies to people/kids/teens/humans in the US, but I would really appreciate it if all of you around the world helped, and I know you will once you've finished reading this!**

**The US government has just began thinking about passing a law to shut down a bunch of sites, like Wiki, Wordpress, Youtube, Facebook and a bunch of other sites. Some claim it's because of hacking, others say it's cuz the government will slowly begin to gain economic stuff. **

**This is getting out of control! Some sites, like Wiki and Wordpress, have on their own, purposely censored/shut down their site because they want the public to know that this isn't a fair law! It isn't! If this law is passed, sites will be shut down and once those sites are shut down, no one around the world can use those anymore! (Music lovers, save Youtube! Social Network freaks, no offense, xD but that is so me! Save Facebook and Twitter and whatever else you use! People who use Wiki and Wordpress!)**

**To save this, please sign this petition. The US government starts voting on the 24th of January and some will side with us if we have enough signatures! **

**This is the website**

google (dot) com (slash) landing (slash) takeaction

**Sign the petition and spread this message! It is not a prank or a joke! This is serious!**  
><strong>Thank you for your time<strong>

**~Vi**


	8. I Blame It On The Leaves

**I know you guys don't wanna hear my pathetic excuses! But please read anyways. :'( I promise that I will try to update a bit more. I'm not getting a lot of ideas, due to the lack of books I'm reading. It sucks (and you can blame me a million times) that half of this story is mostly ANs… I will probably update more in the summer (when I am not at the tuition for the SHSATs I will be taking this October or November) It's really stressful, because of all these reports and projects due at the end of the year, and it's really getting me annoyed that it's raining so much. I love the rain, but THAT'S ALL IT'S BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST MONTH. It's been bipolar…one day it's all 'Lalalala, I'm sunny!' Five hours later, there's a thunderstorm. And it's June -.- My laptop is going through damage. The screen isn't properly working because one edge of it snapped and it has to stay on my desk at all times. So now I can't take my laptop with me. "/ I'm going to try to write as much as possible now. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Me- TRAAAAAAAAAAVIS!**

**Travis- WHAT? GOD DAMMIT IT! I was about to steal Annabeth's diary!**

**Me- I'm SO telling her. *begins to run to Annabeth. Stops in tracks* Oh, by the way, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Travis- Sure. **

**Me- *continues running***

**Travis-Ekatia217doesntownanything! HEY! *chases after me***

**Me- !**

"Katie!" Miranda's annoyed voice yelled. I looked up from my strawberries. "Yes, Miranda?" I said sharply. The only time she ever used that tone was when she caught the stupid Stolls messing with us. Miranda stormed over to me. "I thought you said you would clean up the leaves on our lawn and our backyard," she said. I stood up in confusion. "I did. And I put all of them in a garbage bag. I told Annabeth that they were ready to be thrown out," I remembered.

"Well…they're all over our lawn and yard!" she said indignantly. Without thinking, my thoughts automatically jumped. "STOLL!" I bellowed. Miranda winced and rubbed her ears. "Sis…you should get a job as a saleswoman," she muttered. I stormed to my cabin and nearly shrieked. Leaves were covering every inch of my cabin's lawn and yard. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves but it didn't work. "TRAVIS STOLL!" I yelled. There was a scuffling sound and loud swearing. I followed the sound but found a bush. I stomped to the Hermes cabin and kicked the door open. Very unlikely, but they just killed my last nerve. "Where. Is. Travis?" I said slowly. Several of the Hermes kids looked scared while the others were snickering like no tomorrow.

"Um…he was at the lake." "He was at the camp store." Two people said at the same time. I looked at both of them. "Well?" I demanded. They shrugged. "Check both of the places," Emma suggested before sneaking a hairdryer off her sister's bed. I left without a word. I went to Annabeth's cabin and found her in there, reorganizing a bunch of old maps. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. "I thought you took the leaves out!" I hissed. Annabeth looked genuinely confused. "I did!" she protested.

I closed my eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of my nose. Instead of trying to find the Stolls and beating them up, I decided to just go back to our lawn and clean up the mess. I kneeled down and began gathering the leaves. I dumped them harshly into the garbage bag. I was really getting tired of them messing up everything I worked on. I wish I could just go home already. Like anybody was actually gonna ask me out a three days before the fireworks.

"Miranda, I don't see why I can't just go home," I whined as I shoved another handful of leaves into the bag. Miranda stood over me, holding a rake in one of her hands.

"Okay, sis, there's something called a rake. Use it. And I don't see what's wrong with going with people from this cabin…or just friends," she insisted, handing me the rake. I sighed, stood up and took the stupid rake. I began raking the leaves together into one huge pile.

"It's just not the same. I'd rather spend time at home with my dad and sister," I mumbled. Miranda began putting the leaves into the bag. She had a strange look on her face…it wasn't anger or sadness. I couldn't decipher it.

"Just…stay until the 3rd…what if someone does ask you?" Miranda pleaded. I snorted a humorless laugh. A gust of wind blew of pile of leaves everywhere again. Miranda, annoyed, charmed the leaves into dancing into the garbage bag. She tied the bag together and put her hands on her hips, triumphant.

"Be serious, who's actually going to ask me tomorrow…? Everyone will be taken, and besides, I don't want to deal with any more of this stupidity at this camp," I listed, gesturing to an Ares kid running away from some guy in a chariot yelling profanities at him.

Miranda giggled. "Come on, if you go out there, where else would you see this stuff?" I half-cracked a smile.

"I admit, I'm going to miss this, but I just don't wanna be here at the moment. I just want to go home," I said. I dragged the bag to the main house, where Annabeth would later take it out. Miranda followed me.

Miranda frowned. "Just stay till the 3rd…please," she begged. I sighed. I shrugged and nodded.

"I guess…it's going to take me time to clean up and everything," I said, as we walked back to our cabin. Miranda made a noise.

"I meant so we can have fun, not clean up! I'll get someone else to do that," Miranda promised. I shrugged. "K, come on. This week is basically a free week. Can we go do something fun? Like shopping, or decorating the pavilion for the fireworks party, or…whatever else there is?" I shrugged again. I know Miranda was getting annoyed by my lack of motions.

"Guess the pavilion. Go on ahead. I have to get something from the cabin," I told her. She nodded and left.

I made an Iris Message to my dad. He was at home, cooking for my sister. When he saw me, he made her go watch TV. "Katie, are you alright?" he asked, alarmed. I smiled.

"I'm okay, Dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm probably coming home on the night of the 3rd… if I'm not, I'll call and tell you," I informed him. He nodded. "How's Sis…?" I asked. I tried peering through the message, but I couldn't see her.

"She misses you a lot," he said, looking at her. "But she's doing great. I thought you had an event on the 4th…fireworks?" Dad asked. I frowned and looked down for a while.

"I do, but I don't want to go," I mumbled. My dad sighed.

"Just try to go; if you really don't want to, come home," he pleaded. I swiped my hand through the message.

"So are you going to go home?" a voice said behind me. I turned around, surprised. I blinked…

"Um…Connor?" I guessed. It was so difficult telling which one was which when they were apart. "Why does it matter? And why are you in my cabin…?" Connor (I think) laughed.

"Yes it's Connor. I'm surprised you still don't know which one is which… I heard you talking and I just wanted to know if you're going home or not," he mumbled. I shrugged.

"Maybe. But it's a 99% chance that it's a yes," I replied. "I have to go help Miranda now. Bye." With that, I walked out and towards the pavilion. Why did Connor care if I was going home or not…? Questions unanswered…


End file.
